jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Wikingowie to stadne zwierzaki. Lubimy podkreślać, że jesteśmy jedną, wielką rodziną. I lubimy się z tego wspólnie cieszyć. Pyskacz: Najlepszego z okazji tygodnia Borka! I tobie najlepszego życzę, Szemusie! Szamus: Zdrówko! Pyskacz: A już zdecydowanie najwyśmienitszej zabawy życzę tobie, mój ty prapraszczurze Borku. Gruby: Najfajniejszy tydzień w roku, co nie Pyskacz? Pyskacz: Na równi, przyjacielu, z dniem Kadłupka. Pleśniak: Ach… Stare, dobre dzieje. Aż się łezka w oku kręci. Jak nic, przydałby się nam dziś taki Bork. Pyskacz: Tradycje, owszem, trzeba szanować, ale patrz, świat się zmienia, jeśli mnie pytasz, to na lepsze. Pleśniak: Nie pytam. Pyskacz: Kiedyś wybierać musieliśmy, albo my, albo smoki. To już zamierzchłe dzieje. Może byś się tak Pleśniak rozpogodził i w końcu przyzwyczaił. Pleśniak: Ojej, zostanę pochmurny, dziękuję. A kiedy będzie wystawa artefaktów Borka? Mam nadzieję, że masz jeszcze ten jego Sztylet Rozpruwacz. Masz prawda? Pyskacz: Spokojnie, wszystko będzie jutro w Twierdzy, nic się nie bój. Pleśniak: Nic nie boję. Czkawka: Ałuu! Sączysmark: I po to nas tu ściągnąłeś? Żeby sobie na wiatr pokrzyczeć? Śledzik: Oj błagam, zaczekaj chwilę. Sączysmark: Smocze wyjce. Beznadzieja. Czkawka: Ee, a wy? Sączysmark: Hehe. Hahaha… Gamonie. Hehe. Czkawka: Proszę cię. Sączysmark: Głupolki. Czkawka: Serio, musisz? Sączysmark: No co? To fajne. Ach, dobra… Mieczyk: Patrz, zniknęło. Czkawka: Ooo! Sączysmark: I nico. No, możemy już iść? Astrid: Że co proszę? Sączysmark: Okej. Dobra, niech wam będzie. Całkiem to było niezłe. Mieczyk: Ale nie tak niezłe jak to świecące co zniknęło. Takie, co to nie da się złapać. Czkawka: Śledzik. To co? Masz ochotę zawołać smoka? Śledzik: Bałem się, że nie zapytasz. Dźwięk, który wydaje Gronkiel jest równie czarujący jak sam smok. Aromatyczny, gardłowy, intensywny, z delikatną nutą zaśpiewania. Sączysmark: Nenenene. Eź wyj, nie gadaj. Śledzik: Aaagrht! Czkawka: O, Śledziku, ekstra. Śledzik: Nie, to nie koniec. Patrzcie teraz. Agrht! Mieczyk: Ty wiesz, ja nawet nie wiem, z której części ciała mu się to wyrwało. A może nawet wiem… Śledzik: Ech, może se przysiądę. Mieczyk: Łał, niezła zgrajka. Śledzik: Tylko wróć na kolację! Będzie granit! Uwielbia granit. Czkawka: No to co? Kto potrafi pobić Śledzika? Astrid: To może ja spróbuję. Patrzcie i uczcie się. Łaaa! Czkawka: Nienajgorzej, nieźle. Za pierwszym razem. Mieczyk: Eee, mam kolejne ważne pytanie. Czkawka: jak ważne, co? Ważniejsze niż ostatnio? Mieczyk: Yyy, no chyba naj, naj ważniejsze. Bo po co my to robimy? Jakoś nie łapie. Czkawka: Słuchaj. Pierwsza sprawa. Może się zdarzyć, że smoka nie będzie, a będziesz go potrzebował i co wtedy? Trzeba go jakoś przywołać. Mieczyk: Sorry, nadal nie łapie. Czkawka: No i druga sprawa. Zaraz tydzień Borka i kochany tata zażyczył sobie smoczą paradę. Szpadka: A co nas interesuje ten cały Bork, co? Przecież on mordował smoki. Śledzik: Hej, mordował, ale tylko w samoobronie. On je badał, opisywał, całkiem żył ich życiem. Czkawka: Chyba wicie, że gdyby nie on, nie byłoby Księgi Smoków? Śledzik: A jak wiemy, bez Księgi Smoków przecież nie… Sączysmark: Nie miałbyś, stary, po co żyć? Bliźniaki: Hehehe. Czkawka: „Nie byłoby Smoczej Akademii” chciał powiedzieć. I nie byłoby… super fajowskiej Smoczej Parady. Sączysmark: To kiedy będzie ta super fajowska smocza błazenada? I… I z kim on będzie leciał, co? Czkawka: Ach, właśnie się zastanawiam. Pyskacz: Borku, Borku, to już twa pieśń, bo życie w zbożach zgubiłeś gdzieś. Bez ciebie Berk by nie był Berk. Oszalałeś, smutna rzecz. Ha! Hahaha! Mam cię. Pleśniak: Otwieraj to. Pyskacz: Aaa! Pleśniak, nie wolno się tak zakradać, staruchu. Hak mam zamiast ręki. Pleśniak: Tak, ale zdarzyło się coś strasznego. Wóz mi się wywalił na samym środku drogi. Wyobraź sobie, cała kapusta rozsypana. Pyskacz: Nie możesz z tym później przyjść? Mam tu masę artefaktów, muszę je zanieść do Twierdzy. Pleśniak: A moja kapusta, Pyskacz?! Ach… Obsługa klienta schodzi na psy. Pyskacz: Ach. Niech ci będzie. Pleśniak: Hę? Pyskacz: Tknij tylko sztylet, a pokażę ci jak pięknie tnie. Czkawka: Ach. Przykro mi, że nie masz krewnych ani rodziny. Astrid: Tu jesteście. Ty, widziałeś Zębacze? Nareszcie mi się udało. No po prostu szyk idealny. Czkawka: Ta, ta, łał. Ta… Przepiękne. Astrid: Czkawka? Czkawka: O rany… Bo zobacz… Wichurka ma mnóstwo kumpli Zębaczy, Hakokieł ma do towarzystwa furę Koszmarów Ponocników. No, a Szczerbatek… Jest kompletnie sam. Astrid: Co ty, ciebie ma. I wydaję mi się, że całkiem mu z tym dobrze. Czkawka: Oj, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Astrid: Przesadzasz. Szczerbatek da sobie radę. Ha, no właśnie. Miałam ci przekazać. Ojciec cię szuka. Pyskacz też. Prosili, żebyś przyszedł do Twierdzy. Chyba coś poważnego. Czkawka: Ta… Świetnie… Niech żyje tydzień Borka. Wiking 1: Ale czy jesteście pewni? Wiking 2: Ja nie jestem przekonany. Czkawka: Aha… Dziwnie trochę. Stoick: Czkawka. Podejdź bliżej. I wyciągnij proszę ręce. Czkawka: Ee, tato. Pyskacz. I wy pozostali, co strasznie wyglądacie, chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, tak w swojej obronie, że naprawdę nie jestem w stanie non stop pilnować ani Sączysmarka, ani bliźniaków. Pyskacz: Daj spokój, mały. Przecież nie o to tu chodzi. Zobaczysz, gruba sprawa. Stoick: Ach… Wracając, synu, jak zapewne wiesz, rozpoczyna się tydzień Borka. Pierwszy w historii od czasu pokoju ze smokami. To też postanowiliśmy, że od tej właśnie chwili, wszystko co ma związek ze smokami, włącznie z życiowym dorobkiem Borka, powierzamy twojej pieczy i Smoczej Akademii. Pyskacz: Patrz, to tu właśnie powstała Smocza Księga. Masz tutaj wszystko co kiedykolwiek Bork tutaj napisał, czy choćby pomyślał o smokach. Oto jego notatki, przeczucia, strachy plus parę pysznych przepisów. Czkawka: Łał. Ja… zupełnie nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję, tato. Naprawdę. Stoick: Synu, to ważna karta naszej historii. Ty i smoki stanowicie z kolei naszą przyszłość. Od teraz, w twoich rękach spoczywa przeszłość i przyszłość. Pyskacz. Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Dobra. Bierz, twoje są. Czkawka: Rany. Szczerbatek, w życiu czegoś takiego nigdy nie widziałem. Niesamowite. Prywatny dziennik samego Borka. Wszystko, cała jego smocza wiedza, wszystko tu jest. Plus do tego parę takich… dość interesujących portrecików. Bleee… Że też zajrzałem. A tu masa tekstu o Nocnej Furii. Tak, tak, o tobie, o tobie. Trochę dziwne, że nic z tego nie trafiło do Księgi. „Po latach badań i obserwacji jestem pewien, że istnieje wyspa na której żyją wyłącznie Nocne Furie. Nazwałem ją Wyspą Nocy” Wyspa… Cała wyspa Nocnych Furii. Szczerbatek, musimy znaleźć tę wyspę. Ty rozumiesz? Nareszcie będziesz miał rodzinę. Sączysmark: Czekaj, Czkawka, to jeszcze raz! Żeby znaleźć wyspę, musimy znaleźć jaskinię Borka? Śledzik: Ponoć to tam mieszkał pod koniec. Astrid: Kto by chciał mieszkać w jaskini? Mieczyk: Kto by nie chciał? Czkawka: Na pewno zostawił jakieś zapiski, wskazówki, coś o wyspie, cokolwiek. Śledzik: Z notatek wynika, że jaskinia jest w górach, zaraz nad Tarczą Odyna. Czkawka: To tam. Patrzcie, to tam. Mieczyk: Yyy, ale, ale. Chwila. Skąd mamy wiedzieć czego szukać? Astrid: Jaskini przecież. Szukaj wielkiej dziury. Takiej wielkiej dziury w skale. Mieczyk: Dziury, robi się. Szpadka; W skale, jasne. Astrid: Wiesz co? Nie musimy ich zawsze ze sobą ciągnąć. Sączysmark: Łooo! Łooo! Śledzik: Na litość Thora, co to było? Sączysmark: To wyjec Zmiennoskrzydłego, przyjacielu. Niesłychane, nie wiedziałeś? Śledzik: Wiedziałbym, przyjacielu, ale to to, nie brzmiało. Uważaj, tak brzmi Zmiennoskrzydły. Aaa! Sączysmark: Tss… Ha… Ale Gromogrzmota nie umiesz. Śledzik: Hoho, proszę cię. Czy ty chcesz mnie obrazić? Ekhm. Ekhm, ech. Aght! Sączysmark: Śledzik, przestań! Przestań, no! Szpadka: Ohyda. Obrzydlistwo. Czkawka: No dobra, wystarczy! Błagam! Śledzik, już nie trzeba! Śledzik: Hehe… Czkawka: Chodź. Hej! Patrzcie, chyba znalazłem. Sączysmark: Ten Bork to jakiś dziwak. Ale on cię… Spinał się facet jak dzika kozica. Czkawka: Śledzik, chyba cię o coś prosiłem. Daruj sobie te ryki. Śledzik: Tak się składa, że teraz to nie ja. Moje ryki brzmią sto razy lepiej. Astrid: Poważnie? No co ty nie powiesz? Czkawka: Pędem do jaskini! Szpadka: Chwila, jakiej jaskini? Astrid: Ale przed chwilą była! Przecież była dziura. Mieczyk: Jasne, a teraz dziury nie ma. Czkawka: Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka. Robimy tak: migiem lecicie szukać jaskini. My spróbujemy zgubić Gromogrzmota. Śledzik! Rycz Gromogrzmotem! Śledzik: Weź się w końcu zdecyduj. Ekchm. Czkawka: Śledzik! Śledzik: Aaaghm! Aa! Sączysmark: O rany, przecież tu była. Na stówę była. Aa! No nie! Hej! Weź! Weź mnie puść! Hakokieł! Tak jest! Ratuj mnie! Ła! Przestań! Pójdziesz mi stąd! Śledzik: Łu! Aa! Ło! Pomoże ktoś? Astrid: Czkawka, to ty leć do jaskini, a my się zajmiemy smoczydłem. Czkawka: No a Sączysmark? Sączysmark: Sorry, nie ufam ci! Astrid: Mieczyk! Szpadka! Szpadka: W pożo. Sączysmark: Żartujesz sobie? Bliźniaki? Aaa! Aa! Aa! No dobra, biorę bliźniaki. Aa! Astrid: Leć! Czkawka: Tylko ostrożnie. Jaskinia Borka. To musi być tu. Okej, trzeba się streszczać. Astrid: Aaa! Śledzik: Dzięki. Jeśli przeżyję, pomogę ci lekko doczyścić ten ryk. Mieczyk: Ty, ja chyba mam pomysł. Chodź, go trochę popalimy, co? Szpadka: Noo! Podpalmy go! Podpalmy! Sączysmark: Nie! Nie ma mowy! Nie ma podpalania! Podpalanie fe! Podpalanie parzy! Nie, błagam was! Łał. Ale widok. Dziękuję. Czkawka: Coś tu przecież musi być. O, dzięki. A to co to? Szczerbatek. Wygląda jak mapa. Mapa Wyspy Nocy. Szczerbatek, udało się. No tak, trzeba to tylko szybko przepisać. A to co? Nie… Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… Błagam… Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Już mam. Dobra, Szczerbatek, znikamy. Astrid: Zasypało Czkawkę! Sączysmark: No przykro mi, ale ja też cierpię. Mieczyk: Pewnie ci się wydaję, że nasz plan nie wypalił, ale spoko, plan idzie normalnie jak nóż po maśle. Sączysmark: Sorka. Trochę wam nie wierzę. Aa! Oo… Burę smoczy… Aaa! O nie. Czkawka: Ta, no oczywiście, super! Wyjście zasypane, a ty nie możesz sobie strzelać, bo zawalisz na nas całą wielką górę. Łohohoho. A to co to? Aha, gdzie ty lecisz? Widzisz coś w ogóle? Ech. Aaa! Aa! Pięknie! Ii udało się! Dzięki stary. Dzień dobry, może pomóc? Astrid: Czkawka! Wydostałeś się, Czkawka: Lepiej nie pytaj jak, bo tak szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia. Astrid: My dajemy radę. Leć, ratuj Sączysmarka. Czkawka: Oo, jakie to słodkie. To chyba miłość. Sączysmark: Weź, wcale mi tak miło znowu nie jest. Łaaaa! Czkawka: Hakokieł! Lecisz! Sączysmark: Aaa! No i co? Tak się ratuję, matoły. Mieczyk: Widziałaś? Siostra, normalnie wyszło zgodnie z planem. Szpadka: No, zająć czymś Zmiennoskrzydłego i czekać na Czkawkę. Mieczyk: Hehehehe. Astrid: Niesamowite, że udało wam się wydostać z jaskini. Czkawka: No właśnie, dziwne. W sumie to Szczerbatek mnie uratował. Wydawał jakiś dziwny dźwięk i ten dźwięk po chwili jakoś do nas wracał. Dzięki temu udało nam się znaleźć wyjście. Śledzik: Ale że jak to? Dźwięk, sam dźwięk, wskazywał mu drogę? Sączysmark: Co ty, przecież normalka. Kiedy tylko słyszę twój głos, od razu się zmywam. Hahaha. Astrid: A było coś w tej jaskini? Czkawka: Tylko jakaś mapa. Prosto do Wyspy Nocy. Astrid: Super. To kiedy lecimy? Czkawka: Jutro z samego rana. Wiesz przyjacielu, jutro o tej porze, zobaczysz, będziesz miał po dziurki przyjaciół i krewnych. Tu jest napisane, że nie bez powodu na wyspie są same Furie. Jak się okazuję, niespecjalnie przepadacie za innymi smokami. :Stada Nocnych Furii są niezwykle wrogo nastawione do innych gatunków”. Co znaczy, przyjacielu, że lecimy sami. To co? Tylko ty i ja. Tak to wygląda, trudno. I co przyjacielu, gotowy? Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz sam. Następny przystanek: Wyspa Nocy. Śledzik: A gdzie Czkawka? Mieczyk: To już chyba rano, co nie? Astrid: Nie poleciał chyba… Poleciał? Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Stoick: A coś ty, nic się nie stało. Tak sobie tylko z rana strugam. Niezwykle odprężające. Astrid: Yy, no bo widział wódz może Czkawkę? Stoick: Kiedy wstałem już go nie było. Mam przekazać, że go szukasz? Astrid: To może ja… ja… ja mu zostawię kartkę. U niego w pokoju. Stoick: O. Oczywiście. Znasz drogę. Astrid: Czkawka na stówę przerysował mapę z notatnika. Ale uwaga… Śledzik: Cudnie. Czkawka: Dobrze jest. Spokojnie. Zobaczysz, jeśli mapa jest w porządku, znajdziemy na tej wyspie coś naprawdę super. Och. To co, gotowy? W porząsiu. Jedziemy. Ałuu! A nie, ale numer. Słyszałeś to? Bork dobrze pisał. No szybko, leć do nich. Leć, nie przejmuj się. No już. Biegnij, zaczekam na ciebie. Coś mi tu nie gra… Szczerbatek, wracaj! Szczerbek, nie! Albrecht. Albrecht: Zupełnie jak prawdziwy. No przyznaj. Przyznaj! Czkawka: Puśćcie go! Czego znowu chcesz? Albrecht: Raptem osobistego tresera smoków. I z tego co tu widzę, już go mam. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy. Nie będę ci tresował smoków. Albrecht: Hehehe. Chyba jednak będziesz. Jak już wytresujesz, razem sobie nalecimy Berk. Brać ich. Czkawka: Aach. Ale jak to? Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Pyskacz: Pleśniak, otwórz no! Wóz ci naprawiłem! Zupełnie jak nowy. Dostawa do domu. O lepszej obsłudze klienta nie masz co marzyć. No nie drocz się, ty stary ty! Dobrze wiem, że tam jesteś! Ha! A co tu się na wielkie majciochy Odyna… Stoick: Widzieliście gdzieś Czkawkę? A dokąd to się wybieracie. Astrid: Aaa… A tak sobie poćwiczyć trochę może. Stoick: Aha. Śledzik. Śledzik: Aaa! Lecimy na Wyspę Nocy, bo Czkawka tam poleciał. To wyspa pełna Nocnych Furii, pewnie niebezpiecznie, a może nie. Leci pan? Pyskacz: O, Stoick, tu cię mam. Dziwna sprawa u Pleśniaka. Pusta chata, żadnych rzeczy, a stary jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Czkawka: A-ha. Pleśniak? Ty tutaj? Co ty…? Pleśniak: Ach… Proszę, proszę. Najsprytniejszy chłoptaś na wyspie i co? Wstyd, wstyd. Przechytrzył cię jakiś stary wariat i jego owca. Czkawka: Ale jak to? Jak mogłeś? Pleśniak: Sam się w to wpakowałeś. Uwierzyłeś w zapiski Borka, nabrałeś się na naszą mapę, a potem wleciałeś prościusieńko w nasze łapska. I to wszystko z miłości do smoczka. Mmm. Może następnym razem lepiej się zastanów gdzie lokujesz swoje uczucia. Albrecht: Hahaha. Nie będzie żadnego następnego razu. Podnieść żagle! Wracamy do domu! Na Wyspę Łupieżców. Kategoria:Scenariusze